Baxter (SSB20)
Baxter is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 20. He was revealed on February 15th, 2016. He is also the very first 3rd-Party Character to join in the game. He's now classified as a Video Game Character instead of a Fan-Made Character due to the games Super Baxter: Platforms and Super Baxter 1 being released and thus breaking his Fan-Character streak now reverting into a Video Game Character. Attributes Baxter can be classified as a Speed and Combo type of character in his regular self, while in his Fire Sword alternate moveset makes him usable with a Sword. Baxter also has two different final smashes in his game plan. For his Normal Moveset. Baxter has perfect approach and space options he can use: Baxter has excellent dashing and boasts as the fifteenth fastest air speeder in the game, allowing him to watch around for his appraoch while in the air, giving other opponents some trouble to knock him out of the stage Fireball is a Chargable move in which he can use if weak or strong. It can gimp opponent's approach if it's weak, and if it's strong, it's a strong hit KO around lower percentages. Fire Kick allows Baxter to recover faster as it has very good horizontal distance and it can do damage multiple times if it hits the opponent. He has a very decent recovery with Fire Uppercut having very decent Vertical reach and Horizontal movement. For his Fire Sword moveset. Baxter has a Special Mechanic where he can switch his entire moveset holding the Fire Sword by using his Down Special. This will allow Baxter's Approach to be far better for him and his entire moveset has a lower low-lag moveset. Baxter has many options at his opponents that render his approach range. Fire Cresent allows him to shoot out a Cresent shot Fire-Energy Projectile to the opponent, Fire Slash allows him to create a 呂 sign if correctly slashed. Although his recovery is in between high and low. Fire Hazzard allows him to jump high up with the Fire sword upwards slashing. Baxter also has one of the best zero-to-death combos on super heavyweight characters and can out run all other heavyweights with his speed. Baxter has a excellent short hop that allows him to combo, especially for his down throw in his original moveset where he can slam the opponent downwards and can use his up tilt multiple times, his up smash is a another one too, his neutral ariel is also another good option after up smash and finally finish it with a fully charged Fireball. That is for his Normal Moveset. As with his Fire Sword Moveset. Baxter can down throw, side tilt, dash attack and forward aerial if used near the stage in which makes it better for him since his F-Air is a Meteor Smash, if not, then he can side smash the opponent and finish it with a down aerial with a meteor smash if timed correctly. Despite all of Baxter's best advantages. He is not without flaws, As mentioned, Baxter can be outmatched by characters who are faster and have stronger knockback than him and it can hinder his main approach. He also has a rough time against characters who have a long disjoint hitbox that can catch him offguard. His Main Recovery Fire Uppercut can be gimped or hindered by characters who have a reflector such as . While he can recover by wall jumping, it's hard to do for him to atempt it because characters can meteor smash him off the stage. Also his projectile Fireball can be reflected back at him and can KO him at lower percentages since he is a Lightweight. He may need time to practice if all of his moves get correctly in the right timing, but he is shown to be a High-Tier Character in the process having high tournament representation with his Normal and Fire Sword mechanic. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Swings around the fire sword and puts it away. Also, if in the Fire Sword mode, this will automanically put Baxter back in his Original Moveset. *Side: Baxter charges up flames around him. *Down: Baxter twirls and strikes a gun hand pose with his finger showing flames around it. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Baxter hops down from the sky to the stage as he was covered in flames as the flames ware off revealing himself. 'Idle Poses' *Normal: Baxter will pound his fists together creaing sparks of fire. **Fire Sword: Baxter pulls his fire sword back touching the edge of the sword as it sparks up. *Normal: Baxter moves his neck side to side cracking it abit and moves his arms abit. **Fire Sword: Baxter places the sword down with the tip in the ground then back out. 'Victory Poses' *Baxter cracks his knuckles then points at the screen smiling while saying, "This was indeed a fight of fire!". *Baxter twirls the fire sword and places it back as it dissapears then looks at the screen. *Baxter punches twice before striking a thumbs up smiling while saying, "Better Luck Next Time!". Fire Sword Mechanic Baxter's Entire Moveset will change if he accquires the Fire Sword for his "Down Special" He'll revert back if Down B is pressed again. In Competitive Play Alternate Costumes Trivia *Baxter is so far the only character who can switch out his entire moveset. Category:Characters (SSB20) Category:Super Baxter Universe